


Roche's Tune Up

by butteredbandits



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Almost Public Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Edging, Humilation, M/M, Masochism, Motorcycle Sex, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Power Exchange, Predicament Bondage, Prostate Massager, Sadism, Safe Word Discussion, Sex Toys, Sounding, Teasing, ball busting, dom!reno, dom/sub dynamics, it's roche's first time putting something inside of his dick, reno is a kinky guy, roche is horny for his bike, sub!roche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteredbandits/pseuds/butteredbandits
Summary: Reno and Roche spend some quality, kinky time together in the ShinRa garage after hours. Mind the tags!
Relationships: Reno/Roche (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Roche's Tune Up

The chains wrapped around Roche’s wrists weren’t strong enough to hold him if he truly wanted to escape- but he wouldn’t dare, not when that metal was wrapped expertly through the front and side fairings of his beloved bike. If he pulled hard and tried to get out he’d be spending days repairing the frame, and Reno had known that when he started tying him down. There were only a few ways to keep a SOLDIER in place, and it seemed that Reno was well-taught on the subject.  
  
“You look good like that,” Reno said, trailing one hand down Roche’s bare stomach. He teased his fingernails through the patch of dark blond hairs just above the SOLDIER’s heavy cock.   
  
Roche huffed out a pleased sigh and shifted a bit. That feather light touch made goosebumps erupt across his skin. He was bound with his arms above his head, laid out naked over the hood of his bike like an insect about to be pinned. His thighs were spread at the seat and he had to keep his feet planted on the ground to keep his weight balanced off the chains around his wrists or he’d start pulling on the bike. It was a compromising position and the fact that Reno was eyeing him up like he was about to pounce had his cock half hard already. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Roche said with a playful wink.   
  
Reno smacked his right hand down hard on Roche’s thigh in response, and the sharp sound of flesh colliding echoed in the empty Shin-Ra garage. He grabbed the blonde’s balls in a firm hand, massaging his thumb over them, pulling an eager whine from Roche.  
  
“ _I’m_ the snarky one,” Reno snipped, mischief glinting in his pale eyes. “Don’t make me gag that pretty lil’ mouth before I've had my fun with it.”   


Roche parted his lips to make another comment and promptly found his mouth stuffed with three of Reno’s fingers. He gagged slightly when Reno shoved them further in and down against his tongue. It took a moment but he recovered well enough to start sucking at them. The mako in Roche’s eyes glimmered as his gaze turned heated and he rolled his hips slightly against Reno’s hand, groaning low. The way Reno took charge did wonders to make his engine run hot. His cock was at complete attention now and he felt his abdominal muscles twitch involuntarily at the thought of where Reno’s fingers might go after he got them slick.  
  
“Gaia, you’re so eager, I’ve barely done anything,” Reno squeezed Roche’s balls hard, making the SOLDIER’s eyes roll back with a low moan as pain and pleasure both coursed through him.  
  
"You're such a fuckin' slut for this kind of shit, ain't ya?” Reno twisted his hand, making Roche scream out and gag into his fingers. His entire body tensed and the sound of creaking metal reminded him to relax his arms even though he wanted to jerk away from the pain. 

Roche wanted to say yes, to beg for more but all he could manage was to moan around those slender digits. Spit dripped down his chin into his goatee and he gave the Turk his best pleading look. Reno caught it and smirked, then stroked the tips of his fingers against his tongue until he gagged one more time. Satisfied, he finally extracted them with a quiet laugh.   
  
“Good boy, you want to get finger-fucked don’tcha?” Reno traced one wet finger over Roche’s lips before moving to sit on the bike. He took care to move around Roche’s straining legs since he was doing such a lovely job of keeping still.

"Yeeess…" Roche twitched his hips up, lifting on his toes to give Reno easier access.  
  
“Please Reno, please. Whatever you’ll give me,” Roche didn’t care that they were hardly ten minutes into this and he was already whimpering. He loved being at the other man’s mercy when it was this kind of game.  
  
“ _Aw_ , begging already,” Reno teased as he circled his finger around Roche’s rim, delighting in the way that the other man quivered from the tease. He took his time to massage that firm ring of muscle before applying pressure and breaching it with two lube slick fingers, earning a surprised grunt from Roche.  
  
“Better start with two then, since you asked for it,” Reno's voice was laced with mischief. He might have drawn out the teasing longer if he didn’t have so much planned for the SOLDIER.   
  
Roche let his head fall back and closed his eyes as he focused on the sensation of Reno’s fingers roughly working in and out of him. He bit his lip to keep from making too much noise as his lover stretched him open with merciless, practiced motions that pushed him towards overstimulation. He was drawn into a trance as he was brought close to the edge of an orgasm and gasped when the motions stopped. That boiling pleasure reduced to a simmer and he jerked his hips down in search of friction- not even aware of his body’s own actions.

"Hey don’t - _oooh_!" Roche's complaint morphed into a debauched moan as Reno replaced his fingers with something bigger. 

As the object slid into place right against his weak spot he realized just what it was- a prostate massager. He was left panting and flushed as Reno stopped touching him completely. The toy was a snug fit and he could nearly feel his pulse when his walls tensed around it. He hoped it was the vibrating one, the last time Reno had used it on him his vision blinked out for a moment when he orgasmed.

Roche was struck with the urge to see the look on Reno's face, was he wearing that devilishly smug smirk? Roche struggled to lift his head while keeping balanced, doing his damn best to get a look at Reno between his thighs. The redhead was still in his work clothes and Roche wanted nothing more than to see him stripped out of them. Maybe if he could make a mess on that suit he’d get a chance to see more than that perfect triangle of pale, freckled chest on display. It'd be worth whatever punishment his lover would cook up.

Reno was using a wipe to clean his fingers, his storm gray eyes pinned to the workbench currently strewn with his chosen tools for the scene. That mischievous smirk was right in place the way Roche had imagined and he saw the light sheen of cherry chapstick that made him crave a taste of those soft lips. He was caught by Reno’s sharp features and the way the mako-tinged lights cast shadows that just made him look all the more attractive. 

When Reno saw him looking his expression turned to a feral grin that made Roche's blood quicken all over again. Despite the fact that he knew what was coming next he was scared and thrilled all the same. He watched, enraptured as Reno leaned to the side and retrieved a thin, stainless steel rod from a box on the workbench and a bottle of sterile lubricant. Reno held the rod up by the metal ring at it’s tip, dangling it a few moments so Roche saw what was about to go inside of him.

"I know your pretty head is just about empty after that, so I'm gonna go over this again," Reno spoke as he squeezed lube onto the rounded end of the rod, then let it drip down the length of it. "-you're gonna stay perfectly still while I put this in you, and if it's too much you're gonna tell me, yellow to slow down and red to stop." 

Roche's throat felt dry, he trusted Reno to know what he was doing but he'd never had something shoved inside of his dick before. It was intimidating, but his curiosity had won out and that's why they had planned this scene to start with. Reno was looking at him expectantly and he realized the redhead was waiting for an acknowledgment. 

"I remember," Roche panted the words out, he could feel the heat rising on his cheeks at the thought of how strange this was, how much the thought of Reno fucking him with it turned him on. 

The adrenaline coursing in his system had him rock hard and aching for attention. "Do it already." 

"Just breathe baby, I got a treat planned for you when it's all the way in," Reno said then grasped the base of Roche's cock with one hand, keeping it steady.

Roche might have gotten lost in the fantasy of what else Reno had planned if not for the feel of cold steel at the tip of his dick. He tensed and Reno clicked his tongue to grab his attention. 

"Relax big guy," Reno reminded gently. "I won't break ya." 

Roche closed his eyes and breathed in slowly through his nose, trying to focus on the way the air filled his lungs rather than what was happening down south. As he exhaled, the tip of the rod slipped inside of his urethra and a bewildered moan burst past his lips. It was a foreign sensation and he lifted his head to see where the rod disappeared into his cock, a shiver danced down his spine at the sight of lube spilling out around the stretched opening. His brain just about fried as he tried to understand what he was feeling as Reno dripped more lube over the rod and slowly pushed it deeper. 

"Ffuuuck…" Roche hardly recognized his own voice, he sounded like a distressed animal and he let his head fall back against the hood of his bike- not even caring that he bumped into it too hard and caused a sound.

"Color," Reno demanded and paused his movement, the rod was only a quarter of the way in and Roche was struggling to remain still. 

"Hhh, green," Roche licked his lips and focused on the feeling rather than getting overwhelmed seeing something disappear into a hole that wasn't supposed to get filled.

"Good boy," Reno's tone was kind, though Roche could hear the way his partner's breaths turned to eager pants, just knowing how much Reno was into it was enough to make his stomach burn hot with need.

It didn't hurt but the odd sensation was all he could perceive. As the cool metal slipped deeper the sensation of pressure mounted, making it difficult to hold still when his instinct was to get away. The ache of his body trying to accommodate the intrusion was the most bizarre feeling but thanks to Reno's even pace and steady hand it was starting to turn pleasurable. With the way he had to keep lifted on his legs it was a challenge to keep in position, but he wasn't going to slip up and find out how  _ that _ felt. 

"That's it," Reno praised as he drove the last of the insertable length inside.    


The pressure reached a new peak as the rod reached deep inside and Roche found himself moaning softly as he felt the way it accentuated the pleasure caused by the prostate massager. He felt Reno shift to stand and reach over to the workbench, he was too overwhelmed with sensation to look but he didn’t need to. The prostate massager jumped to life in his ass, immediately making him sob out a choked cry of pleasure and surprise. The vibrations coursing through his body only made him more aware of the unmoving steel lodged inside of his cock and he gasped for air when Reno’s response was to push the vibration up a notch.   
  
“Oooh- _fuck_. Reno _oooh_ -” Roche couldn’t hold back the sounds of his pleasure, he was burning up now, sweat starting to form in a thin layer across his back as he strained to keep his position while also shimmying his hips to get the most pleasure.   
  
Reno hummed at the sight before him, the way Roche was already starting to fall apart had his own cock aching with need. But he could take care of that after he finished rocking the SOLDIER’s world. He made the most lovely, lewd noises when he was fucked right after an orgasm, it would be worth the wait. For now Reno just basked in the way Roche howled out his name as he thumbed at the remote for the prostate massager, switching to a slow pulse setting that would easily work Roche towards a powerful orgasm.  
  
The slide of another metal object along the bottom of his cock made Roche jolt up in panic. There was no way he was going to get two rods inside of him! Reno laughed openly at his reaction and lifted up the key to the motorcycle with a wink. He must have plucked it from his clothes pocket when Roche wasn’t paying attention, Roche sighed out a ragged breath of relief once he realized what was actually going on then relaxed as best he could. Reno continued to trail the sharp edges of the key up his belly, across the dips and planes of his abdomen so he could appreciate the way those muscles were tensed from the effort of staying in position while struggling with overstimulation. 

“Do you know what I’m gonna do with this?” Reno asked, circling Roche’s left nipple with the cold metal, teasing the sensitive nub until he earned a sob of pleasure from his lover.   
  
Roche shook his head, shocked to find his eyes watering as the pulsing vibrations made his cock throb around the sounding rod. The sensation was intense, each pulse of his heart seemed to draw jolts of pleasure from the nerves being pressed on by the sounding rod. The prostate massager’s motion rose to a buzzing peak then stopped, guiding his breathing between tortured moans and gasps of relief as the pattern repeated. The touches to his nipples felt good, but were raindrops in the ocean compared to what was happening between his legs.   
  
“No guesses?” Reno repeated the teasing motions on the opposite nipple before drawing the key up Roche’s chest, scratching a bright pink line into his sweaty skin that stopped at the dip of his neck. That snagged the SOLDIER’s attention and caused him to howl in pain, he managed to finally focus on watching Reno’s movements with a strained expression.  
  
“That’s alright, I know you’ll love it,” Reno stood, leaving the bike seat as he walked to stand to the side of the motorcycle. He smiled as he continued to tease Roche with the key, drawing it over his parted lips before sliding it into the ignition.  
  
Realization dawned in Roche’s eyes and he looked up to catch the excited look on Reno’s face as he turned the key and started the engine. The metal under Roche’s shoulders shuddered as his steed started up, her roar settling to a constant purr that he knew well. The smell of exhaust wafted past them, and the sensory overload intensified as the bike’s movements reverberated through his whole body. He was drawing close to an orgasm already, the heat coiling so tight that it made him ache with desperation.   
  
Reno’s face hovered over him and Roche blinked up at him, struggling to form any coherent thought as his pleasure peaked. A flash of movement and the clink of metal brought his attention to the fact that one of the Turk’s fingers had curled into the ring at the end of the rod. A light tug timed to match a lull in the vibrations from the prostate massager left Roche gasping and jerking in his binds. It felt like he was going to piss when the sounding rod slid back out like that, similar enough to the pulse of orgasm that he nearly lost it right then and there. 

“More,” Roche groaned, his voice was hardly more than a whine.

Reno felt high on the power he held curled under his finger. Just a little more teasing before he tipped him over. He closed his hand around the throttle and watched for all of Roche’s little reactions, waiting for just the right moment to unleash nirvana on his plaything. 

Another tug as before made Roche shudder with pleasure. His thighs were shaking now as he chased the sensations that would bring all the tension simmering inside of him to release. Reno’s voice whispered next to his ear but he was too far gone to make sense of the words when the sounding rod was slowly being thrust back and forth in time to the ebb of the prostate massager. It felt like torture being held on the edge, it seemed like an eternity since Reno had first gotten it inside of him. 

Then Reno revved the engine. The roar of the machinery sent a bone-shaking vibration through Roche’s body that made him tense around the prostate massager and that was it. Roche sobbed out in relief as he finally came, only aware of the fact that the rod had been removed when he felt spurts of his semen land on his belly and chest. 

The bike stopped moving first, then the prostate massager. Roche’s head was spinning as the crescendo of pleasure reached its end and he was left drenched in sweat and cum, gasping for air like he’d run a marathon. Still, he couldn’t stop a baffled laugh as he realized how fun that was, despite his initial apprehension. The rush reached through him, washing away the ache in his muscles with euphoria. 

“How’s that for a tune-up?” Reno whispered, voice low and sweet as he returned to his place between Roche’s thighs. 

The prostate massager slipped out with a little coaxing, leaving Roche feeling empty, only for a moment though. The tip of Reno’s lubed cock pressed against his well-worked hole. Roche hadn’t noticed him take his pants off, another laugh tumbled out of the SOLDIER.  
  
“Hmm,” Roche smiled as he watched Reno lean over him, noting the fact that his right hand moved to grip the throttle. “-gonna take me for a ride?” 

“Course I am,” Reno’s eyes sparked with mischief as he rolled his hips forward, making Roche groan low as the turk sank inside of him to the hilt. “Gotta make sure I fixed you up right.” 

Roche would have tried to say something smart but his words were stolen as Reno revved the engine again, drowning out all his thoughts between twists of the throttle and the rapid snap of his hips. 

**Author's Note:**

> The thing no one asked for but I absolutely needed to write.  
> And here's the usual reminder to do plenty of research before trying new kinks~ 
> 
> If you enjoyed leave a kudo and a comment! <3


End file.
